Bifrost Entry
The Star Crystal Quest is a quest that is required for entry to the newly implemented Bifrost, written and coded by Lomilmalinde. The NPC names are based off of stars in the Orion constellation. (Server Birthday Quest/Annual) Total Required Items: 1 Cloud Crumb (Taoist Hermit) 10 Star Dust (Sandman, Bathory) 50 Star Crumb (Miyabi Doll) 200 Witched Starsand (Bathory) To begin the quest, talk to the First NPC, named Rigel. He is in Dewata near the tool shop, at 192,171 After talking to him, you will receive one of nine Star Crystals, and be tasked with recovering the other eight. He first directs you to a member of his family in Hugel. The Second NPC is named Meissa. She is on Hugel Field 06, the field once south of Hugel, near a house in the northwestern portion of the map, at coordinates 111,280. She has completely forgotten about her Star Crystal, and requests 10 Star Dust to create one on short notice. After this, she directs you to a brother and sister in Lighthalzen. The Third NPC is named Alnilam. She in Lighthalzen, west of the plaza, at coordinates 137,87. She refuses to talk to you until you bring her 1 Cloud Crumb. Afterwards, she directs you to her brother. The Fourth NPC is named Alnitak. He is in the Lighthalzen Slums, at coordinates 319,203. He is initially wary of you, until you explain that you were sent by his sister. For both Alnilam's and his own share, he requests enough materials to account for two Star Crystals:200 Witched Starsand. Afterwards, he tells you that the next NPC is by a shrine, somewhere. The Fifth NPC is named Hatsya. He is in the Amatsu Field, reachable from the north exit of Amatsu. You will find him en route to the shrine, not actually at the shrine itself, at coordinates 168,214. He gives you his Star Crystal without much fuss, and tells you that your next target is a person 'fond of water'. The Sixth NPC is named Bellatrix. She is at the Abyss Lakes, also known as Hugel Field 05, at coordinates 180,186. This field is most easily reachable by using the Dungeon Warper to go to Abyss, and then immediately exiting the dungeon via the entry warp. She is on the middle island, south of the entrance to the dragon's den. She requests 50 Star Crumbs in order to create her Star Crystal, which she gives to you. She tells you to go to the Wise One, in the 'place of enlightenment'. The Seventh NPC is named Tabit. She in Gonryuun, on the western island, at coordinates 26,79. Talk to her and request to hear her story. When presented with a dialogue option, simply try not to interrupt her. If you pick incorrectly, the dialogue will cease, and the next time you talk to her, she will refuse to speak. If you talk to her a third time, you will be given another chance, and so on if you fail multiple times. After giving you her Star Crystal, she tells you that your next destination is 'grouped together in a desert place.' The Eighth NPCs are in Rachel. There are three of them, all named Mintaka, but you need only talk to the middle one. She is just east of the entrance to the sanctuary, at coordinates 162,244. After receiving their Star Crystal, they direct you to the next target, who is 'close to the sky'. The Ninth NPC is named Betelgeuse. He is located on Geffen Field 07, once west of Geffen, on the floating island observatory, at coordinates 180,240. He gives you the ninth and final Star Crystal, and requests that you take them to his father, located somewhere at 'a point between two worlds'. The Tenth NPC is a portal, called Path to the Stars. You can find it on Yuno Field 01, once north of Al De Baran, at coordinates 189,241. Walking into the portal will take you to a quest map, where there are two NPCs. The one you want to talk to first is Orion, who is overlooking the void to the north. He will tell the story of how his sword was stolen, and tell you that only Betelgeuse knows the whereabouts of the thief. After talking to Orion, the other NPC in the room will warp you to Payon free of charge. After that, go back to Betelgeuse. From now on, by talking to him, you'll be able to warp to Bifrost! Congratulations! Apparently the quests for the zodiac diadems are around Bifrost, so pages for these will probably be added later. NOTE: If you go to Bifrost, you MAY hex dump (you'll find out when you get there). If you have this problem, uninstalling and reinstalling the game should fix it.